1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication system having a first wireless communication device for providing communication access for a mobile computer device in a first communication area. The first wireless communication device has an access control system for granting access based on authentication information known by the mobile computer device. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for granting access to such communication system, wherein authentication information is received from a mobile computer device, is checked and, if the authentication information will be correct, access is granted to the communication system. The invention also relates to an aircraft and/or a maintenance system having such communication system and/or for performing the method.
2. Background Information
External service units/computer device for the maintenance of mobile and immobile entities require connection to the system to be maintained. In this way, it is intended to ensure that access is authorised. Conventionally this is achieved by realising connection to the system which is to be maintained, in a protected and access-restricted area (basement, cockpit). On the one hand, use of wireless ambient communication (WLAN, ZigBee) simplifies connection of the external maintenance device, but on the other hand eliminates inherent combination of connection point and access restriction.
WPA2 and the RADIUS Standard (802.1X) are for example known as an apparatus authentication method. Most of the authentication methods are based on the fact that secret authentication information is known by a wireless communication computer device.